Used
by neoalli2
Summary: Young Kakashi, Rin, and Obito get a suggestion from Jiraiya.


Author note: I do not own Naruto. Kakashi, Rin, and Obito are 11. Minato and Kushina are 23.

It was January 25, Minato's birthday. Kakashi stood with Rin while they waited for the rest of their team to show up. Obito showed up 15 minutes late. "He's not here yet!" exclaimed Obito. Rin shook her head no while Kakashi muttered something about how stupid Obito was. Obito and Kakashi were about to start fighting, but Rin stood between them before anything could happen. "It is Sensei's birthday, so he can be late. And remember he doesn't like us arguing." Rin had a point, so the two boys stopped arguing. "Well now we have time to buy him something," said Obito. "I'm afraid you're not gonna see him today," said Jiraiya. The three children looked at him trying to figure out how long he'd been there. "Why not?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah, he said he was going to spend the day with us and the night with Kushina," said Obito backing Kakashi up. "He told you he was spending the night with Kushina. Wow...he's not coming cause he has the flu or something like that." "So, he's sick on his birthday that sucks. We should still get him something!" Rin said. Jiraiya was about to say something, but then he remembered that Minato told him to stay away from his students before he could mentally scar them for life Jiraiya laughed to himself, "I'm sure he'll enjoy it. You should get a huge cake and a lot of ramen." He's gonna hate me for this but maybe he won't find out that this is my suggestion.

"Are we really going to listen to Jiraiya? Sensei did tell us not to do things that Jiraiya does or says," asked Obito. "It is the only idea we have. Besides I can't see what can go wrong. It is a pretty simple task and we don't have to tell him that it was Jiraiya's idea," Kakashi pointed out. They walked to the bakery. "Can we order a huge birthday cake?" asked Rin. "Sure what flavor do you want?" responded the baker. "Vanilla please." "That'll be 30 bucks." The three students looked at each other. They had $30 all together but the ramen would be at least $10 for all of them and their teacher loved ramen. The baker noticed their disappointment. "I'll give you a deal, half off. Is that better?" "Yes thank you sir," replied Rin. "Come back in half an hour to pick it up."

The three Chunin walked to get the ramen. "We have more money now, so should we buy extra ramen?" asked Kakashi. Rin and Obito agreed that it was a good idea. "Can we have $15 worth of ramen?" asked Obito. "Sure. Is your teacher with you guys?" asked the owner. The three ninja shook their head no. "Here you go. Have a good day," said the owner's daughter, Ayame, as she handed them the ramen. The students went back to the bakery to get the cake. "Here it is. Have a good day." The students thanked him and headed over to their teacher's house. They walked into Minato's house. It was unusually dark. "At least it's quiet," muttered Kakashi. They were all thankful for that. "I wonder if he's not home," Rin wondered aloud. "He better not have ditched us to sleep," muttered Obito. "He's sick, you idiot," muttered Kakashi, even though he was thinking the same thing.

Minato was laying on his bed when he heard noise coming from the living room. That better not be Jiraiya, he thought to himself. As Minato got up to walk into the living room, he tripped over some of his things. "Damn it." "I heard something," said Rin, interrupting Kakashi and Obito's argument. Minato stumbled around his dark house finally getting to the living room. "Jiraiya, why did you bring food? I said I'm not hungry and I've lost my appetite for all of today." The three Chunin looked at each other. There thoughts were the same: that jerk used us. They could try to get out, but trying to run away from Konoha's Yellow Flash was a hopeless attempt. So they stood there staring at him as he turned the light on. When Minato saw his students he was glad he was dressed. "He doesn't look sick," muttered Obito. Minato stared at them. "Who told you that I was sick?" he asked even though he had a good guess. The three children looked at each other. Finally Rin answered, "Jiraiya said you had the flu or something like that and that was why you weren't at the meeting place. He also said that we should get you a cake and a lot of ramen." Minato forced a smile, "Thank you, but I'm not really hungry. Jiraiya must have been mistaken. Since we aren't doing anything today, we can have a fun day tomorrow. And I have a great idea of what we can do." The Chunin looked at him curiously, "What?" "We can prank him of course. You can all do w_hatever_ pranks you want." The Chunin smiled mischievously at each other. "So we'll save the food for tomorrow?" "Of course. Also I want you all to get a good night's sleep and to have lots of evil ideas for tomorrow," said Minato. The Chunin left while Minato went to lay on the couch. Let's see how you handle my students thought Minato as he fell asleep.


End file.
